The instant invention relates generally to tie devices but more specifically it relates to a bag closure clip and similar articles.
Numerous tie devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to close plastic bags in a way that their contents are not prematurely spilled therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat Nos. 3,565,738 to Kirkpatrick; 3,974,960 to Mitchell and 4,906,108 to Harrington et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.